The Thunderseal Chronicles
by The Immoral Flame
Summary: After the Events of VOTE, Naruto is taken to a new world. With no memory of his life, he forges a new one with a new identity. ON HIATUS.
1. Guerilla Radio

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Guilty Gear or any other game or anime that will appear in this story. This is the ONLY disclaimer for the story as it is really boring typing one for every chapter.

All my other stories are up for adoption. Take them if you want to. Just give credit where it is due is all I ask.

I'm back after who the hell knows how long. I'm active duty in the U.S. Air Force, so I don't have much time to write as I'm exhausted most days. HOWEVER, I will finish this one after I start.

This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then I'll stab you to death with a blunt spoon.

Now on with the story.

Chapter One: Guerilla Radio

Two teens stood at the feet of two massive statues. One had a cocky smirk on his face. The other wanted to beat the living hell out of him. The river separating the two statues became a waterfall at the foot of them.

"SASUKE!!!" one roared. This teen was clad in a KILL ME orange jumpsuit. His red eyes narrowed at the other teen. His spiky blond hair was a mess, a few strands sticking out here and there. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage (although he didn't know that) and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune.

A red aura shaped like a fox wrapped around Naruto's body. A purple orb appeared in his right hand. His feral red eyes glared at his opponent.

Across from Naruto, stood his best friend and teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke grinned evilly at Naruto, his black and red eyes full of malice. Two wings sprouting from his back gave him the appearance of a demon from hell. Black lightning sparked from his left hand.

"NARUTO!!!" he roared in challenge.

The two jumped at each other.

"HABATAKU CHIDORI!!!!" Sasuke roared, thrusting his lightning covered hand at Naruto.

"JIGOKU RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto yelled, thrusting the purple orb at Sasuke.

The two attacks collided, creating a dome of black energy. Within the dome, the two struggled for supremacy. Neither gave an inch and put more power into their attacks. Sasuke grit his teeth as Naruto matched him in power.

"Where is he getting this power!? How can the loser match me?" he thought. Sasuke put even more power into the attack.

Out of nowhere, a black hole appeared before them, due to the two attacks clashing. Sasuke flew back, while Naruto, due to the momentum from his jump, went right into it. The hole closed, and the valley calmed down. Sasuke dropped to the ground and began to laugh.

"Good riddance. Now nothing can stop me from gaining more power. I will kill Itachi!!!" he thought, before walking off.

A few minutes later, a silver haired man with a pug appeared.

"I'm too late." the man thought. Kakashi Hatake was a man of mystery, and a pervert. He was also the teacher of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi. Sasuke's scent goes on into Rice Country, while Naruto's just disappears." the pug said. Kakashi nods.

"I've failed Pakkun. I've royally fucked up." he said. The two left the valley, their mission a failure.

Somewhere Unknown…….

"Master Kliff, we found something!"

That statement jostled an old man from his thoughts. He hobbled over to the soldier who made the statement.

"What is it?" he asked. The soldier pointed to a body, covered in cuts and blood.

"A boy. He's injured, but still alive. What do we do with him?" the soldier asked. Kliff snorted.

"You found him, Knight Ken Kiske. You decide." Kliff said.

The soldier, Ken, lifted the boy's body. One of the child's eyes slowly opened. His spiky blond hair was covered in dirt and blood. A vibrant blue eye locked onto Ken's brown ones.

"Who are you?" Ken asked. The boy yawned.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. Are you my dad?" he asked.

Ken gazed in pity at the child. He was never able to have kids, due to an injury in an earlier battle. "Why not? I'll raise him as my own." he thought.

"Yes. I am your dad. I am Ken Kiske. And you are my son, Ky Kiske." he said.

The boy yawned again, as Ken cradled him. "Night night dad." he said falling asleep. Ken let out a sigh of relief.

Kliff gazed at his strongest soldier cradling the child. He chuckled. "That child is destined for greatness. I can feel it in my bones. However, that orange abomination the child is wearing is horrendous." he thought.

Kliff and Ken proceeded back to their headquarters, a tired army behind them

"Yes, maybe this boy will be the one to end the Crusades." Kliff thought.

And so Ky slept in Ken's arms, unaware that he would play a great part in a terrible war.

Elsewhere…..

"I sense a shift in nature. But what could it be?" a being thought, it's yellow reptilian eyes staring at the stars.

"Kliff Undersyn, Ken Kiske. I will win this war and wipe all of humanity out. For nothing escapes JUSTICE!!!" the being roared into the night.

End Chapter.

Pairings will be Naruto(Ky)/Dizzy/?

Reason for picking Dizzy is that because of Kyuubi, Naruto will be long lived, plus Dizzy can relate somewhat to him as both are outcasts, although were accepted by precious ones. Plus I like Dizzy's gentle nature.

The other girl can be any of the Guilty Gear girls or Naruto girls. You vote and I'll pick.

All my chapter names are what I was listening to when typing this.

"Guerilla Radio" is by Rage Against The Machine


	2. The BeginningIsTheEndIs The Beginning

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm too lazy to write another. It's too troublesome.

All my other stories are up for adoption. Take them if you want to. Just give credit where it is due is all I ask.

I'm back after who the hell knows how long. I'm active duty in the U.S. Air Force, so I don't have much time to write as I'm exhausted most days. HOWEVER, I will finish this one after I start.

This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then I'll have Orochimaru molest you. (shudders)

Now on with the story.

Chapter Two: The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning

14 years later……. (Naruto/Ky is now 26.)

Paris, France

"SACRED EDGE!!" a voice bellowed. An arrow of lightning streaked across the ruins of Paris. It impacted with a mass of grotesque monsters marching forward. The monsters dropped dead, their corpses charred from electrocution.

A man sighed in relief. He stood atop a pile of rubble, corpses all around him. His blonde hair lay flat. His white and blue pants and uniform had crimson stains all over. His silver steel belt buckle shone in the moonlight. The word "HOPE" was etched on it. His right hand held a long white and blue blade. Arcs of lightning ran up and down the blade.

"Whew. These Gears were persistent." The man thought.

A soldier ran up to him. "Commander Kiske!" he saluted.

"Call me Ky. I hate the formalities." the man said. The soldier relaxed.

"Sir. The Gears have begun to retreat. Our forces are pushing forward." he said. Ky nodded.

"What of Master Kliff?" he asked. Ky was worried for his mentor. After his father died, Kliff took him in and taught him to fight. Ky sighed.

"Father." he thought, thinking of his old man, who died ten years ago. Ken had single handedly turned a near defeat to victory at the Battle of Berlin, only to be struck down by Justice, the Gear Commander and bane of all humanity, while heavily injured.

"Sir! Master Kliff has been spotted fighting at the ruins of the Eiffel Tower." the soldier said. Ky sighed.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Not good. He's fighting Justice, sir." the soldier replied.

Ky's blue eyes narrowed. The whisker marks on his face began to lengthen and grow jagged. Flecks of crimson entered his eyes, before disappearing. His whisker marks returned to normal.

"I'm going to Master Kliff. Can you hold our defenses until I return?" he asked. The soldier nodded. Ky turned to the west and ran towards the ruins.

"The Crusades end tonight! For dad and for humanity, Justice will fall tonight!" he thought.

The Eiffel Tower Ruins…..

Kliff gasped as he leaned on his gigantic Dragonslayer. He ducked, dodging a blow from a tail. He gazed at the armored form of his enemy.

Justice, The Scourge of Humanity. The Perfect Gear. A weapon created by humanity. A weapon with sentience. A weapon with one purpose. Genocide.

"You are weak old man. I'm surprised you lasted this long. Now die." she said. (I'm making Justice female in this, since you can't tell it's gender in the game as far as I know. If you do know, let me know.)

Her tail pierced through Kliff's heart. Kliff gasped. It was this scene Ky stumbled upon.

"MASTER!!!" he yelled. Justice pulled her tail out and set her yellow reptilian eyes on Ky.

"Another lamb for the slaughter." she said. Ky gazed at the corpse of his master. His grip tightened on his sword. Lightning danced across the blade.

Justice's eyes widened in fear. "The Thunderseal!? It can't be!" she thought. She looked into Ky's eyes. For the first time, terror ran through her as cold blue eyes stared back.

"STUN EDGE!!!" Ky roared, blasting Justice with a blast of lightning. Justice shrugged it off and lunged, only to find Ky missing from view. Pain shot up her back, as Ky reappeared and cut her back and performed an upward slash. (Ky's style and techniques are that of his EX mode.)

Justice backflipped in midair and landed. "DIE HUMAN!!!!" she roared.

"GUN FLAME!" a voice bellowed. A streak of flame blazed past Ky, hitting Justice. Ky turned to find a man smirking. His blood boiled.

The man had spiky brown hair, held up by a red headband, with a long ponytail. He wore a red and black ensemble, with white pants. A short red and grey sword was grasped in his left hand. His silver belt buckle had the word "FREE" etched in it. His red eyes gazed lazily at Ky.

"Stay out of my way. Justice is mine." the man said.

"You've got some nerve, Sol Badguy." Ky replied.

End Chapter.

Like it? Hate it? I don't care. All reviews are welcome.

"The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning" is by The Smashing Pumpkins.


	3. Broken

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm too lazy to write another. It's too troublesome.

All my other stories are up for adoption. Take them if you want to. Just give credit where it is due is all I ask.

I'm back after who the hell knows how long. I'm active duty in the U.S. Air Force, so I don't have much time to write as I'm exhausted most days. HOWEVER, I will finish this one after I start.

This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then I'll have Itachi use Tsukiyomi and force you to watch YAOI! (For the yaoi fans, you will get raped up the $$ by Orochimaru.)

Sorry for the delay. I've been hooked on Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus for PS2. Great fucking game. Order-Sol kicks sooooo much ass.

Please give a brief moment of silence to Michael Jackson. The King of Pop is forever gone. *Orochimaru enters room and is bawling*

Orochimaru: "NOOOOO!!! Michael Jackson is dead!!! My idol!!!"

Me:*hands Orochimaru a C-D* "Here. Michael Jackson's Greatest Hits. Now go away."

Orochimaru:*eyes widen as he holds it close* My precious!!" *leaves room*

Me: "So dramatic."

Now on with the story.

Chapter Three: Broken

Ky glared at Sol. The man's very presence just screamed "I'M BORED" and that pissed Ky off to no end. As much as he wanted to yell at Sol for his attitude, he had bigger fish to fry. Namely Justice.

Justice gazed at the two men lazily. She knew that they were no match for her.

Sol struck first, bringing his weapon to bear. Justice blocked, only to be scorched by flame.

"_**He uses the Fireseal! And the other uses the Thunderseal! Two of the four Outrage here!!! I'll be killed if I stay longer!" **_she thought. A retreat was in order.

Justice teleported in the blink of an eye, leaving Sol and Ky alone.

Ky's face contorted in anger. Anger at Justice, for killing Kliff and his father. Anger at Sol, for his carefree attitude. The whisker marks on Ky's face grew jagged and his eyes changed from vibrant blue to a storm of crimson.

He pointed Thunderseal at Sol. Sol grinned, as he got a reaction out of the kid. But Ky's next words wiped the grin off his face.

"Leave. Now." Ky said. He was shaking in anger. Sol snorted.

"Breaking down for the old man? Weakling." he said. Sol expected to hear Ky burst out in tears. Instead, he brought Fireseal up to block a strike from the Thunderseal. As the two locked swords, Sol got a glimpse into Ky's eyes. Other than the fact that they were red, he saw something he never thought he'd see in the young man. Hatred. Pure unadulterated hatred.

"Shut up. Just SHUT UP!!!!" Ky roared. A red aura blazed around Ky. Sol felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Ky wasn't fucking around this time. Sol grinned at the prospect of fighting Ky.

"Finally, you grew a pair. DRAGON INSTALL!!" Sol roared. He too, was enveloped in a red aura. Ky gripped the Thunderseal tighter. Red and black bolts shot up and down the blade.

"STUN EDGE!!" Ky yelled, letting loose a huge blast of red and black lightning.

"GUN FLAME!!" Sol bellowed. A spike of flame shot up and canceled out the blast. The two disappeared in a blur, the only sound in the falling rain, was the thunderous impact of their swords.

Sol parried a thrust from Ky and retaliated with a kick. Ky caught his leg and squeezed. Sol felt his leg snap.

"_**Holy Fuck!! His strength is insane!!"**_ Sol thought. Ky threw Sol to the ground. Sol let out a grunt as he hit the wet ground. He looked up, only to find Thunderseal at his throat. Crimson eyes stared down at Sol.

"Is that it? Are you finished? You finally gonna kill me, kid?" Sol spat, as his leg throbbed out in pain. Ky removed Thunderseal from Sol's throat.

"Remember that I could've killed you today. However, enough have died today. Now get up and take whatever remains of your pride with you. Now." Ky said, before walking to Kliff's body.

Sol stared at Ky as he cradled the corpse of the old man.

"_**He finally realized it. That life is cruel. Life sucks. Now he's going to want revenge, no matter what. Eventually, he won't give a damn about anything. Just like me. Now he won't hold back anymore. Shame it took the old man's death to do it. But was up with the red energy around him? Could he be…?" **_Sol thought, before limping away.

Ky's vibrant blue eyes gazed at the peaceful face of his master. Tears flowed from his blue eyes.

A couple hours later…..

Ky finished burying the dead soldiers, Kliff among them. The Dragonslayer marked his grave. As he stared at the grave, he remembered something someone said.

FLASHBACK……

_A seventeen year old Ky was in a courtroom. A military trial was being held for a soldier who was convicted of raping a civilian woman. There wasn't enough evidence and the soldier was let go. As the people filed out, Ky growled._

"_That bastard was let free." he said. Ken laughed. Ky stared at his dad._

"_What's so funny, Dad?" he asked. Ken chuckled. _

"_There's an old saying: Things you do will come back to bite you in the ass." he said._

_The next day, the soldier was found dead. Killed by the woman's husband._

_Ky was shocked at this. Ken chuckled. The husband was to be publicly executed for murder._

_Ky went to the execution. "Any last words, before you hang?" the executioner said._

_The husband nodded. His last words haunted Ky and the witnesses for years to come._

" _In certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy it is necessary to act outside the law- to pursue… natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment.(1)" he said, before the executioner killed him._

FLASHBACK END

Ky stared at Kliff's grave before leaving. He left the Holy Order of Knights behind.

"_**It's time I stood alone. Justice is probably headed to fight at London."**_ Ky thought.

He walked northwest, with one thought on his mind. Punishment.

End Chapter.

"Broken" by Seether with Amy Lee


	4. This Machine

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm too lazy to write another. It's too troublesome.

All my other stories are up for adoption. Take them if you want to. Just give credit where it is due is all I ask.

I'm back after who the hell knows how long. I'm active duty in the U.S. Air Force, so I don't have much time to write as I'm exhausted most days. HOWEVER, I will finish this one after I start.

This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then I'll have Itachi use Tsukiyomi and force you to watch YAOI! (For the yaoi fans, you will get raped up the $$ by Orochimaru.)

Sorry for the delay. I'm now addicted to the Metal Gear series. Vamp is fucking cool. Psycho Mantis as well. Plus I've been watching the hell out of my director's cut of "Watchmen". Rorschach is so cool!

On with the story.

Chapter Four: This Machine

London, England…… Three Weeks Later…

Explosions rocked the air, as humans and Gears fought. Justice gazed at the battlefield, from atop the ruins of Parliament.

"Too easy. Without Kliff and Ken Kiske, humanity will fall." she mumbled. Her thoughts then turned to the two men who wielded the Outrage, the Gear slaying weapons.

"**Those two could become a problem.**" she thought. Her musing was cut short as a gigantic blast of lightning shot past her. Standing before her was Ky Kiske. She inwardly chuckled.

"Have you come to die? Very well." Justice said, gazing at Ky's crimson orbs. It was then Justice felt fear for the first time, as bloodlust unparalleled, filled the air. Black and red bolts of electricity shot up the Thunderseal. A pillar of malicious red energy shot up from Ky.

"Die." was all Ky said, before he vanished in a blur. Justice brought an arm up to guard, only to be slashed from behind, then from her right side. All Justice saw as Ky moved was a red blur, from the Thunderseal.

Justice struck to her left and impacted. Ky reappeared in sight, his red eyes full of hate. He began to push her back.

"**This human is not normal. This energy is not human, but not a Gear's either.**" she thought. Justice ended the deadlock, by leaping away.

"Today, the Crusades end. No more running. No more deception. No more holding back. No more fucking around. For all the people that have died, you will pay in full!" Ky hissed. Justice chuckled.

"Really? You are too weak to kill me!" she gloated, only to narrowly avoid decapitation. Ky glared at her, as they fought atop Parliament. Justice struck, impaling Ky with her tail. Ky gasped, before going limp. Justice flung his body across the roof.

"Pathetic." she said.

Location Unknown……

Ky groaned as he got up. He noticed the ground was wet. He was in a sewer of some sort. Before him was a massive gate. Within, he saw a beautiful red haired woman in a crimson kimono. Her eyes were the color of rubies. Ky gasped at the woman's otherworldly beauty, before being seized by a red aura from the woman. Ky felt power rush though him, before the sewer faded away.

On the roof……

Justice felt a HUGE blast of power from behind her. She turned around to find Ky standing, with his wound healing. Justice glared, before deciding enough was enough. Her shoulder plates opened up and gathered energy. Ky watched in boredom.

"DIE HUMAN!!! GAMMA RAY!!!! GRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Justice roared, launching a giant beam of energy at Ky. The Thunderseal crackled, before gathering lightning. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. He rushed forward, enveloped in red and black electricity.

Justice stared in awe as he cut straight through the Gamma Ray. Ky's attack hit her, sending untold voltages through her body. Justice howled in pain, before the roof exploded in a huge orb of lightning.

All over London, human and Gear alike gazed at the spectacle.

Atop Big Ben, a man smirked, before his sword was consumed in flame.

In China, a waitress felt untold power radiate from far away.

In Japan, three people felt the raw power and shook in excitement, curiosity, and terror.

When the smoke cleared, Ky stood, his clothes in tatters. Justice on the other hand, had lost her armored form. She stood before Ky in a skintight black suit, showing off her perfect figure. If she wasn't the Scourge of Humanity, she could have been considered a goddess on Earth. Her golden eyes glared at Ky. (In her unarmored form, she looks like Halibel from Bleach, only with long, red hair and her eyes look like Inuyasha's.)

"YOU BASTARD!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she hissed, before disappearing. Ky growled, as Justice got away. He heard a couple of birds chirp in the sky.

"I need a name for that move. It sounded like birds chirping. Hmmm." he murmured.

"**CHIDORI DAIBAKUHA.**" a voice rang out. Ky looked around to find the source, only to find nothing.

"Thousand Birds Great Explosion, huh?" he thought, reflecting on his Japanese. Kliff had drilled English, Chinese, Japanese, German, and French into his head.

"Good name. Chidori Daibakuha." he thought, before falling unconscious.

Within a sewer, a woman smirked. Soon, he would remember. And then, the fun would truly begin.

Chapter End.

Well? Like It? Hate it? Send your reviews and let me know.

Original Techniques (Please ask me if you want to use them in your stories)

Chidori Daibakuha (Thousand Birds Great Explosion)- looks like a red and black "Ride The Lightning", however, when the attack hits, it creates a massive electrical explosion. The electricity sounds like a thousand birds chirping.

"This Machine" is by Crush 40. It is the theme song for Team Dark in Sonic Heroes.


	5. Tourniquet

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm too lazy to write another. It's too troublesome.**

**All my other stories are up for adoption. Take them if you want to. Just give credit where it is due is all I ask. This one is not. I'm back after who the hell knows how long. I'm active duty in the U.S. Air Force, so I don't have much time to write as I'm exhausted most days. HOWEVER, I will finish this one after I start.**

**This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then why the hell are you reading this?**

**I HATE my job. I usually pass out after work. If you are still reading this story, thank you for waiting on my dumb ass. For your infinite patience, you will receive a genetically altered super-fox that will attack anyone you order it to. Please allow 2-5 weeks for delivery. Thanks.**

**WTF?! It's official. Kishimoto is killing the series. Giving Sasuke the Eternal Mangekyo! What The Hell?! The entire series has become Sasuke-centric. He is insanely powerful in canon now, and Naruto can't even use Rasenshuriken without getting his arm royally fucked unless he's in sage mode...but to use that, he has to stay still as a statue! I mean, why not just rename the series "Sasuke" instead of "Naruto"? The way the series is headed, Naruto is going to become the major antagonist, because he keeps trying to get Sasuke to go back to Konoha. Sasuke needs to just die, plain and simple.**

**I mean, why not just kill Naruto off already? He's gotten nothing, the training he went through with Jiraiya did nothing to Naruto's character, or his power. All that changed was his height, and his goddamn clothes! True, he did need to lower the amount of orange, but then his clothes weren't even changed completely. Sasuke got a complete overhaul on everything, and Naruto didn't get shit. If I **_**wanted **_**to know about Sasuke, I'd read a manga called "Sasuke", not "Naruto!!!" Seriously, "Naruto" should be about the title character but Masashi Kishimoto CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT ABOUT SOMETHING HE CREATED HIMSELF!**

**He's made Naruto into nothing but a filler-character, Heck, the ONLY part of the recent stuff in the manga that DIDN'T revolve around someone with "Uchiha" as they're last name was Pain's invasion. Seriously, why not just change the name of the anime and the manga to "Sasuke" for how much it follows Naruto's exploits as opposed to Sasuke's? Its annoying as hell! Masashi Kishimoto really is a fanboy, I think he even has WET DREAMS about Sasuke!**

**...On the other hand, Naruto meeting Killer Bee. That will be interesting. Yes, I am anti-Sasuke. If you have a problem, there is a PM button.**

**Flamers will be torched by a flamethrower, as your flames will just give me ammunition.**

**I have a beta for this story. (FINALLY!) The lucky volunteer is Dylan Millwood. Please give him your regards. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA….*cough* I gotta work on my maniacal laughter.**

**Anyway, just an FYI: Sol's "Infernal Torment" is an **_**Original Technique**_**, so don't whine about how its not cannon for his attacks or whatever, I can't give Naruto/Ky **_**ALL **_**the good stuff. Who do you think I am? Kishimoto?!**

**Remember this is an AU of Guilty Gear, so I won't be going word for word by the games.**

**On with the story!**

**Types of font used:**

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**DEMONS/GODS/ATTACKS/JUTSU**_

Chapter Five: Tourniquet

Location Unknown……

Ky woke up, and yawned. The Knights of the Holy Order were camped in what was dubbed "The Sacred Land". Somewhere out here, in what was once a country called Italy, Justice was holed up, weakened from her retreat at London, ten days prior.

As he got dressed, he began to reflect on the war.

"_Has it really been 100 years since this all began?"_

He shook his head, before walking out of his tent into the early dawn. He passed by soldiers gearing up and packing for the march south. Grasping the Thunderseal, he heads for his horse.

"COMMANDER!!! JUSTICE HAS BEEN SIGHTED!" someone roared.

Ky's head snapped to him.

"Where?!" he asked. The soldier shook at the anger in Ky's eyes.

"Rome. Or what's left of it." another soldier said.

Ky's eyes widened. the Thunderseal shook in his hand, as sparks coursed up and down the blade.

"The Holy City? Is it…?"

"It's gone sir. Justice destroyed it with the remnants of her army." the soldier said.

"_That's it! Today, the Crusades end, one way or another!"_

"MEN! For 100 years, we have fought a bloody war against The Scourge of Humanity.

Today, we end it, ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Ky bellowed. The men cheered.

"Move out and make way for Rome! Come nightfall, we will fight one last time and this time, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!!" he yelled.

The men cheered once more at their commanders words. The army packed up and prepared to march. Eventually, the army began its march, Ky leading the way.

Rome, Italy, 5p.m…..

"Ahhhhh. I love the smell of carnage." Justice exclaimed, as the sun began to fall. All around her, Rome lie in ruins. Her army rested around her, preparing for battle.

KABOOOOOM!!!

A huge explosion occurred to the east, a huge dust cloud obscuring the view. Justice snapped her amber eyes to the sight. Geysers of flame shot into the sky, as the screams of Gears filled the air.

"_The Holy Knights here already!? It can't be!"_

Explosions occurred in a path that kept getting closer to her. Eventually, her gaze came to rest on a brown haired man in red and white. Her eyes widened at the sword in the man's hands.

"_Fireseal!! An Outrage here!?"_

The man smirked. He cracked his neck, before setting his sights on Justice. His crimson eyes bore into hers, sending chills down the Gear Commander's spine.

He struck out, with a kick to her face. Justice brought her tail up to block, lashing out with a claw. The man ducked, before slashing her with Fireseal. Justice grasped the sword, barely holding it off.

"_His strength is inhuman. It's comparable to Ken Kiske and Kliff Undersyn."_

She pushed the blade away, making the man stumble back. She thrust a claw forward towards his heart. He regained his footing and sidestepped the claw.

"**VOLCANIC VIPER!!!"**

Pain was all Justice felt, as she was launched up into the air, engulfed in flame. The man jumped up after her and launched a flurry of punches on her body, before he heel kicked her to earth. Justice groaned, as she got up. She glared at the man, fury coursing in her veins.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! IMPUDENT HUMAN!!! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE INSECT YOU ARE!!!" she bellowed, dashing at the man. Her right claw turned into a sword. She brought it to bear. The two blades locked, sparks flying as they ground against one another.

Hatred was seen in Justice's eyes. Hatred for this human. Hatred for what he represented. Hatred for what his kind has done. Hatred for enslaving her kind.

"_Well no more! All of humanity will be cleansed from this Earth!!!"_

As for the man, his eyes were filled with glee. A psychotic smile graced his face.

"This is getting good. However you're holding back." the man said.

"I DON'T NEED MY FULL POWER TO KILL YOU!" Justice roared.

"Fine. Then you die." the man said, as he stabbed Fireseal into the rubble.

"**DRAGON INSTALL!!!"**

The man was enveloped in crimson energy as he grasped Fireseal.

"**INFERNAL TORMENT!!!!"**

The man grinned evilly, before the area erupted in fire and, to Justice's surprise, magma.

"COME ON!!!" he roared. In the blink of an eye, he was upon her.

Justice blocked, only to be engulfed in flames. She growled.

"ENOUGH!!!" she roared, swatting him away with her tail. He went flying into a half collapsed building. Her shoulder pads opened up, and white energy gathered. It crackled like lightning.

The man stumbled out, dusting himself off. When he looked at Justice, only two words rang in his head.

"_Hell yeah!"_

"YOU WANTED FULL POWER!? THEN TAKE IT ALLLLLL!!!! **GAMMA RAY, FIRE!!!**" Justice roared, launching a massive blast of energy.

The man ran full speed ahead at the blast. He was engulfed in flame.

"**GRAND VIPER!!!"** he bellowed, as he flew at the blast.

The two attacks collided in a massive explosion which could be seen for miles.

Five miles from Rome, Ky gaped as he saw the massive explosion in the distance.

"MEN, HURRY!! THE FIGHTING HAS BEGUN!!!" he yelled, as the army double-timed it.

Something in Ky's mind had everything Justice had caused flashed through his mind and his appearance began changing and he moved faster then the rest of his men. Soon leaving them in the dust.

The Battlefield…..

Sol raised his sword and leapt into the air. Fire encircled him as he came at the commander gear.

**"GRAND VIPER!!"**

Justice watched the ball of fire coming straight at her. But rather than move, Justice remained right where she was. When Sol got close enough, Justice released a thick ball of energy that exploded on the fiery warrior. Sol was blown back, but somehow rolled up to his feet. However, Justice decided to attack and slashed out with her razor-sharp claws. Sol ducked back, avoiding it completely, but Justice slashed again and with this one, he wasn't as lucky. The blow slashed at his arm. Enraged, Sol quickly stabbed his sword into the ground.

"**GUN FLAME!!!"**

Justice was caught in the flame and howled.

Sol simply grumbled as Justice let out an electrified slash and got him along the back. Sol was blown away by the force of power and Justice took advantage by slashing Sol across the chest. Screaming in agony, Sol slid down to the ground. Justice then leapt again, ready to finish Sol when a blade blocked his attack.

"I...didn't ask...for your help...boy."

Ky had moved over Sol and blocked the attack. Sol managed to look up at his savior, only to be disgusted by whom it was.

Ky continued to hold Justice back. He now sported what looked like claws on both his hands. his canines had also lengthened and turned into fangs while his whisker-marks grew more pronounced. His eyes had been the greatest change as his once soulful blue eyes had changed becoming blood red with an animalistic black slit for the pupil and black rings formed around his eyes and his lips turned pitch black. Ky turned his head and gave Sol a one-eyed death glare as he pushed against Justice with his sword.

"Sol...I don't _care_. This scourge is an enemy to us both and escaped both of us last time due to a petty disagreement. If we truly want to end this, it'd be better if we fought our common enemy then it would if we aimed our swords at one another."

Sol looked at the knight strangely.

_'Hmph, perhaps you're not the spoiled brat, I thought you were.'_

He then looked at Justice and knew it would take power beyond what the two possessed individually to stand a chance against the Gear.

Ky must have been thinking along the same lines because he and Sol leaped up into the air together, energies swirling around.

"**DRAGON INSTALL!! GRAND VIPER!!!"**

"**RIDE THE LIGHTNING!!!"**

The two energies smashed into Justice and exploded, causing her to plummet back to the Earth. All four bodies hit the ground, Ky and Sol didn't fall as hard and were able to rise. Unfortunately, so was Justice and she was really ticked off.

"Infidels! You are both dead!"

Ky faced her once again and Sol did likewise. Ky took a brief look at Sol.

_'I never thought I would be teamed up with him. But there isn't any other choice.'_

Sol noticed his glance.

"Don't even think about getting the wrong idea."

Ky looked back, as the lightning around his Thunderseal sword crackled to life. "Don't worry. The thought is far from my mind."

Sol looked at Justice, his own Fireseal brimming with flames. "Let's get this over with."

Justice merely beckoned the two warriors and they charged, lightning and fire as one.

Both warriors leaped at the Commander-Gear. Sol was in the lead, so he took the first shot, bearing his Fireseal down. Justice merely blocked the strike and brushed him aside in order to confront Ky. However, Ky didn't strike down and stopped in mid-air.

"**STUN EDGE!!"**

Justice chuckled as she deflected the thunderbolt, but Sol was already moving into his next attack, rebounding off the floor, jumping back into a boulder and flying at full speed with his leg stretched out. Justice caught the boot in the face and stumbled back. Taking advantage, Sol landed and spin in the air with another kick, landing him again and causing him to back away further. Sol was ready for another attack, but Justice recovered too quickly.

"You trash!"

Justice grabbed Sol's head as he was coming and prepared to smash it down when a slash caused him to drop him. Ky had come to Sol's aid and slashed Vengeance in the side. Sol took to the advantage once again and Ky drove in as well.

"**VOLCANIC VIPER!!!"**

"**VAPOR THRUST!!!"**

The two rising attacks slashed Justice across. For safe measure, Sol kicked her downward after initiating the attack. Justice slammed into the ground with Ky and Sol landed softly nearby.

"Is that all? You two have really no idea what you're up against."

In an instant, Justice swooped upward, arms folded and no damage what-so-ever. Ky half gasped while Sol merely gritted his teeth. Justice then gave a sudden charge of energy and she bent down. Before they could figure out what she was doing, another surge erupted and the bio-mechanical plates on Justice's shoulders opened up and filled with incredible energy.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The energy came in the form of a massive wave of pure energy, engulfing both warriors and shredding much of the landscape. The plates closed and Justice reveled in the damage. A giant cinder marked it way across the ground and there was no sign of the two combatants she was fighting. But before she could believe them dead, two forms arose from out of the rubble, both extremely wounded and battered. Sol glared at the gear as trails of fire began to surround and encircle him.

"So it's like that. Well then..."

Sol crossed his arms and a surge of energy filled him, making him glow in red. He then shot his arms out and the flames surrounding him erupted and shimmered around him. Without warning, Sol charged, faster than before and slammed the butt of the Fireseal in Justice's face. Landing on the ground, Sol gave her a sharp kick and sent her straight into the air. Sol followed and began to barrage him with a series of brutal attacks. But before Sol could do any more, Justice grab his arm as he went for the finishing strike.

"As I said. You are trash!"

Justice smashed her knee into Sol's gut, causing him to gasp in pain. Then Justice whipped her tail around his body and plummeted down, smashing flame-using swordsmen straight into the ground. Justice looked on as the red glow around Sol faded away and blood was oozing out of the wound caused by the knee strike.

"And then there was one." she taunted as she looked over to Ky. Ky raised his blade in anticipation.

Ky lowered his arms and a brief swirl of red energy surrounded him. Ky knew he had to work fast for this to work. He jumped up and raised his sword to look as though he was going to slice downward. However, he suddenly dash in mid-air and wound up behind the gear. Ky landed on the ground and jumped again as Vengeance turned around, blade charged with lightning again.

"**GREED SERVER!!!"**

Justice however, sidestepped the attack and slashed out with her claws. Ky was slashed right in the shoulder and sent rolling back. However, he quickly made his way to his feet and Justice stalked closer to him.

_'My energy is draining fast. It's now or never.'_

As soon as Justice came in range, Ky lent out a powerful slash, lighting ripping across Justice's face and causing her to reel back. Ky saw she was stunned and quickly grasped the Thunderseal with both hands.

"Now I'll show you the way of the lightning! **RISING…..FORCE!!!!**"

The incredible power struck out with such power and speed that the floor ripped apart at its use. But Justice, somehow, awoke from her stun and quickly blocked the attack. The power hit her back hard, but she was still intact. Ky saw this and gasped.

_'How...did she...do...that...?'_

Ky began to drop to his knees. The Rising Force has taken all of his power and even some of his vitality. As he struggled to remain upright, Justice loomed over him.

"You tried..."

Ky was kicked backward by the metallic foot and slid on the ground.

"...And now you will die."

Ky's mouth was trickling with blood, but that didn't stop the monstrous gear as she approached again and again, repeatedly beating Ky over the landscape. Justice then grinned beneath her armored face.

"You're fond of lightning, aren't you knight? Well, then you'll love this!"

Justice grabbed Ky's head and began charging it was dark lightning. Ky screamed in sheer agony as the volts surged through his system like a freight train. Justice laughed at Ky's screaming...until a beam of flames cut off her arm.

"Can't say I'm fond of saving him, but I like torture even less. Besides, if the boy scout is putting everything aside to take you down, I can't let him beat me in being mature...that'd just be embarrassing." Sol said as Ky stood, his body twitching and from the electrocution.

"That hurt...but let me show you what lightning can REALLY do Justice!" Ky shouted.

The Thunderseal crackled, before gathering lightning. The sound of birds chirping filled the air. Ky rushed forward, his weapon enveloped in red and black electricity.

Justice seemed to pale. That look just like...

"**CHIDORI DAIBAKUHA!!!"**

"Ah hell, not again!" Justice shouted before the attack hit her, sending untold voltages through her body. Justice howled in pain, before the roof explosion of a huge orb of lightning. When the blast faded, Ky stood, his clothes in tatters. Justice on the other hand, had lost her armored form and lay battered and broken on her knees.

**"**I can't believe it... I've been defeated again. And I SO HATE THAT GODDAMED TECHNIQUE!!!!"

"That's right! Evil has no place in this world!" Ky snapped, remembering all the death and destruction this Gear had caused.

"Evil...? How dare you call me evil?! ... I fight for my own existence. No more, and no less...!" Justice screamed at him.

**"**That can't be your reason for waging war on humans... !" Ky said, taken aback by the sheer bite in her tone.

"Fool... Look at my body. I was created _**by **_humans to _**kill **_humans. ... I'm a weapon. Yet, the same humans that created me never thought about my mind, or soul. I've been used as a tool... and if I refused, I'd have been dismantled!"

"... I..."

"Ask yourself... Can you truly blame me? I was born into this world as a slave... And now you're here to destroy me. I know humans loathe me violently... and always will. I could do nothing but live on, if for no other reason than to scorn my creators! But what do you think I've been living **for**?

_My duty._ My assigned role! I was created to kill, and so I do. It's _justice_! I didn't have a choice in what I am! I wasn't even originally a Gear! I was a human named Aria! I was abducted by _That man_ and turned into this! Yet all because I was different now, it didn't matter to anyone that I was still me, all they saw was a monster!

I knew the truth of who and what I was, but who would believe me? It opened my eyes to the way humanity is. I exist, if that was the case then don't I have the right to continue to do so? I don't have a choice but to be what I am, if I did, it was too long ago to matter anymore!

I was forced to turn my heart to ice in the name of being able to survive! All the hate aimed at me simply for what I was now didn't help at all, in fact, it drove me mad! You think I wanted to be this...thing? I'm a pawn of That Man!

He turned me into this, created the Gears, pulled the strings...everything! The only thing he didn't do was encourage the hostile feelings between the humans and the Gears! Humans did that on their own! Its basic human nature to hate something before understanding it and humanity destroys what it hates without bothering to question or care about anything!

Humans only see what they want to about things, and what they see is always going to be what makes things different...what makes things easy to hate! How could you ever understand my suffering? How could you ever understand how it feels to be hated for nothing but being alive all because of something I didn't choose to have done to me?

Because of what another person did and made you the sacrifice for their actions?! I had to become the monster the rest of the world saw me as, a self-fulfilling prophecy, the very justification of their hate of me...all to simply stay alive! How could you ever know what that kind of life is like?! " Justice screamed at him, tears running down her face.

She'd clearly wanted to vent everything she'd said for a long time, and now she just allowed herself to break down.

Ky grabbed the side of his head as images flooded into his mind at the Command-Gear's words. Images of people and places flashed before his eyes in a kaleidoscope of faces, lands, and voices that left his head throbbing.

What was wrong with him?!

While Ky had his guard down, Justice had noticed the tail of her armor had just enough life in it for one last swing before it fell to pieces. Well, a last act of defiance never hurt and Ky had REALLY pissed her off by bringing up all pain. She lashed out in a wide diagonal arc and made the tail slam into Ky so hard that he crashed head-first into a building, making his, for lack of better term, demonic traits recede. changing his appearance back to normal as he felt consciousness begin to leave him. The tail's momentum carried it a little further then intended and the tip of it cut the headband Sol was wearing and the cloth fell away.

"Goddamnit you bitch! Look what you did!" Sol shouted.

Justice gazed at the man, before her eyes widened. On the man's forehead was the mark of a Gear.

"It can't be…. You are a Gear." she wheezed.

The man stood before her, the Fireseal in his grasp. He raised it, poised to decapitate her.

"I COMMAND YOU! STOP!" she said. The man began to chuckle.

"You command me?! Tch. Blow your orders out your ass." he said.

"How? No Gear can disobey me. I am the first. The perfect Gear. How are you resisting my commands?" she asked.

"I'm the Prototype. I came before you. Gear Designation G000. I am the only Gear outside your control. Besides, I take orders from no one. Not even _HIM_." he said.

Justice sighed. Her time had come.

"Your name Gear?" she asked.

"Sol. Sol Badguy." he said. Justice laughed.

"A fitting name for the one to end me. I will see you again, in hell." she said.

With that said, Sol decapitated her, Fireseal cutting through her like a hot knife through butter. Her body crumpled.

It was then, Sol heard noise.

"_The army. Better get out of here."_

He turned to Ky as the blond slid in and out of consciousness.

"Don't tell them I was here or what I am." With that said, the hightailed it out of there as Ky finally blacked out. Had he stayed, he would of noticed a garbed man appear out of thin air. The figure picked up Justice's corpse and head.

"Such a shame. It seems that Justice could not awaken the Dragon within Frederick. No matter. Everything is going according to plan." the figure mused to himself. Then looked at Ky.

"I hate that I can't deal with you right now, or at the very least strip you of that wretched Thunderseal...however if I did, it would make the game far too dull for what I have in mind for you...Mister Uzumaki."

He disappeared, taking Justice with him.

A couple of minutes later, the army arrived at the spot. Seeing the Gear army was destroyed and Justice gone. When they noticed Their leader's prone form, they assumed the worst, but as they moved to gather their commander's "dead body", they saw that he was still breathing. They quickly set about to revive their leader.

"What happened here, Sir?" asked one of the soldiers.

"What happened is simply this: MEN! JUSTICE HAS FALLEN AND THE GEARS DESTROYED!!! THE CRUSADES HAVE ENDED!!!" Ky yelled.

A huge cheer echoed across Rome. The soldiers began to celebrate and as they did, Ky mused on the war. As well as Justice's final words to him. For as far back as he could remember, it was suppose to be simple. Humans were good while Gears were evil...but was it wrong to think of things that way? Ky shook his head. being raised in war gave one a rather black-and-white view of things, it would be hard to look for the grey.

But who was "That Man" who Justice had said was the prime mover while using her as his puppet? A threat clearly, and what bothered Ky most was one simple thing...he was still out there somewhere. The Human/Gear wars were going to be without end unless he was stopped...the thought made rage well up in Ky's heart.

And then there were those images that had gone through his head...what were they?

"_Father...Master Kliff... It has ended. God has granted humanity our victory. If only you were here to see it."_

He gazed at the sun, which was now setting on a hill. On the hill, he spotted a figure looking back, before walking off.

_Sol...Thank you..._

Sol sneezed. "_I swear next time I see that lightning-using boy scout, I'm gonna kick his ass, for making me sneeze."_

Sol kept on walking, wondering where he would end up next.

July 4, 2172 would go down in history as "The Final Crusade". The day Justice fell and humanity won. No one, but Ky would know how Justice fell. For the next couple of years, humanity would prosper and rebuild in peace. But as history shows, peace does not last forever……

Chapter End.

"Tourniquet" is by Evanescence.

Like it? Hate it?

Review please!

Give a big thanks to my beta, Dylan Millwood, for not only betaing this story, but getting me off my ass to continue this story.

Original Techniques:

Infernal Torment- A wide area version of the Gun Flame. Instead of the flames moving in a line, they burst up all over. Good for distraction or a setting up a follow up attack.


	6. Voices

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I'm too lazy to write another. It's too troublesome.**

**I am currently in the process of moving, as I have now left the Air Force. (Stupid fucking rollback. Least I got an Honorable Discharge.)**

**This story will take place after the events of the Valley of the End battle, and proceed from there. If you don't like that, then why the hell are you reading this?**

**I am a lazy bum. If you are still reading this story, thank you for waiting on my dumb ass. For your infinite patience, you will receive a genetically altered super-fox that will attack anyone you order it to. Please allow 2-5 weeks for delivery. Thanks.**

**Flamers will be torched by a flamethrower, as your flames will just give me ammunition.**

**Please thank Dylan Millwood for being my beta and for providing me with the material I needed to destroy my writer's block, get off my ass, and write.**

**Got BlazBlue: Continuum Shift! Hazama kicks sooooo much ass! That game is awesome. The story gives you a serious mind fuck to chew on and Hakumen's identity is revealed. Great game, all in all. Name is TyrantRave90 on PS3. Look me up and prepare for an ass whooping!**

**Got hooked on WoW as well. (World of Warcraft for you idiots who don't know.) I play on Shadowsong server. Name is Xeritha. If you wanna hang out, then by all means, lets chill. (FOR THE ALLIANCE!)**

**Also, the storyline for the first Guilty Gear would be appreciated, as I haven't played it. Specifically, Ky and Dizzy's roles in them. Until then, I will be making shit up until then.**

**Remember this is an AU of Guilty Gear, so I won't be going word for word by the games.**

**On with the story!**

**Types of font used:**

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**DEMONS/GODS/ATTACKS/JUTSU**_

Chapter Six: Voices

Ky's desk was harnessed by a fresh piece of paper when he entered his office. At the sight of it, he thought, _Oh, God, what now? _But he couldn't avoid it. It called his name—for justice.

With some hesitation, he walked towards it. He kept his eyes on the paper on his clean desk before he picked it up. The paper was crisp and official, sent by the United Nations. It was clearly typed and was stamped with a seal at the right top.

It read:

_Dear Ky Kiske, this letter requires your attention immediately. As a part of the Holy Order_ _and the IPF, we feel you are best qualified to receive this letter. Without ado, I will get straight to the point and state that there has been reports of a Gear in a forest near a village in England called Rolling Hills. We are pleased to announce no one has been killed, but the village presses concern. There is a prize reward for it at five hundred thousand World Dollars if it is caught and killed. We are sending this letter to you first because of your qualifications. We hope you take this bounty and respond to us afterwards. When you do, the bounty money will_ _be yours. Good luck._

The letter was unsigned by a name but had the title of the UN below instead.

Ky frowned as he lowered it and let it float down onto his desk again.

Another Gear? He hadn't heard from a Gear in a while now, and with them dying off these days, he was curious. His last kill had a dead look in its eyes, not raging or blood-thirsty.

He missed the old Gears he knew in a strange way. They killed mankind, they made them suffer and live in fear; they were soldiers of war. And so was he. Life was simpler then—in a sense. Today, he was expected to keep reports in order, keep in contact with other countries with different matters, and make decisions of who was innocent or not. A few years ago, he knew who the enemy was. He was also beginning to think he was becoming domesticated now that the war was over.

No, that wasn't going to happen.

He straightened the paper on his desk and looked at the words. Fine, he would do it. And his journey would start today. The sooner the better. He thought by late afternoon he would arrive to his destination. He didn't want to waste must time, not with a Gear report.

Ky never liked the lag from airships, but he forced himself to pull himself together quickly. His investigation would start here at the airport and end by facing the reported Gear. He had no interest in the offered money, only finding truth about this Gear.

The pleasant country of Rolling Hills lived up to its name. The landscape was blanketed by brilliant grasses where it rolled with soft hills and forests in the distance. It was warm and the sun shined down on his body as he walked the dirt path to the village. It was a quiet and peaceful place. The people greeted him silently with their eyes. They did not approach or speak to the stranger, so he had to open up instead. Was this the behavior of a startled community?

He looked around past the ancient houses and light traffic of people to the edge of a dark forest, perhaps where the Gear could be hiding.

He walked further down the village's streets, closer to the forest. There he paused, staring into it, and as he did, a man stopped and looked him over. He noted his uniform and sword. When they noticed each other, Ky pointed to the forest.

"I heard there was a Gear around here," he said. "Where?"

"Yeah, there's a Gear here," the man said. "It's secluded deep in the forest called the Grove. But no one goes in there. I wouldn't go in there either, if I were you."

"Don't worry," Ky said. "I have experience with Gears. Has this Gear come into the village before?"

"Once," he said. "About a year ago."

"And you hadn't seen it since?"

"No, but it's still in there. Everyone knows it."

Ky frowned and looked at the forest again. "The Grove," the man said, then looked at the man. "I'm going to see what 's going on."

"I don't know—"

Ky raised his sword so the man noticed it and that he had the serious determination to kill the creature if it came to it. The man took a step back and waved his hands. "Okay, your funeral."

Ky glowered at him. "It will be the Gear's if it attacks me." He then turned and entered the forest, overstepping a few logs and piles of dead leaves. He felt eyes on his back as he went down a faint path left by failed fighters but he ignored them. He would put the village at ease when he returned.

The ground became stonier as he continued through the forest. Nothing had followed him, there had been no movement at his side or anything that turned him on edge.

Had the Gear been a rumor or maybe someone else had gotten to it before him? No, it had to be real. The UN wouldn't contact him like this if there wasn't a Gear out here.

No one said this was going to be easy.

He began to see stone markings sticking out of the ground. He squinted and veered his coarse slightly. Some were random carved stones and others were grave markers.

Ky bit his lower lip. Yes, there was something here, and as he went further down, he saw a dark figure across from him. He was standing in front of the opening of what could be the grove.

At first look, the figure had a human form, dressed in black with a short cropped top and a side-opened skirt. His hair was long and black. He was armed with a great scythe. He had red eyes that stared him down eerily. Ky sensed he was no man but a Gear, a rare humanoid Gear.

Ky frowned as he stood across from him. "Are you the Gear?"

The humanoid Gear took a defensive stance. "Stay away, officer. This is no place for you."

"Then this is it," Ky said. "This is where the Gear is being hidden. Let me see this Gear. Please, step aside. It is my duty as a police officer to—"

"Never! You are also a Gear-killer!" the Gear snapped.

Ky spoke calmly. "Only if this Gear is a threat to others."

"You see yourself as just, don't you? You think killing Gears is the only way to solve humanity's problems."

"No, I was corrected of that. And I want to be prove that Gears are no longer a threat again. Not without Justice."

"What do you think you'll do when you do see her?" The Gear glanced at his sword and frowned.

Her? Since when did Gears have genders? Then again, Justice had been a woman...

"I have a feeling things will be different this time. If I go inside, I will come back out and tell the villagers she is no threat."

The Gear shook his head. "I will not risk it. Even past that badge, you are just like every other human. Now go back!" He raised his scythe and swung it. It nearly took Ky by surprise but the quick-footed swordsman lifted his blade in time to block the strike. The two blades sang a sharp note as they married together.

"I will not back down now," he said and gave a swing of his own blade. They struck together again, chiming. The Gear swung again and again, and upon each strike, Ky held his sword up to block him.

He drew back and held his sword high over his head with the tip pointing to the sky. He jolted it down with sparks flying as if lightning hit it. He then took a stance in front of his opponent while the white of his blade ran with electricity. The Gear jumped lightly but didn't draw back from his display.

"That won't stop me from protecting her," the Gear said and charged. As he came closer, Ky's head flooded with attacks he could inflict on the Gear so he could pass, but he didn't want to push it. He only needed to put his guard down long enough so he could find this Gear. He quickly dipped to the ground and threw his foot out. He tripped him. He slashed his sword as he went down.

Ky stood, and so did the Gear, slowly. When he did, Ky thrust his sword across the air, releasing a charge of electricity. His opponent saw it coming and ran from its path. It struck a tree instead.

The Gear growled, then called, **"EXE BEAST!"** Behind him, a strange creature that looked like it was made out of teeth came out of the ground and rushed at him.. Ky danced backwards at the sight of it and tripped as he did. He fell and hit the back of his head on the ground.

He laid there a few seconds, dazed, before he got to his feet again.

"If you want to live, leave," the Gear said.

"I said no!" Ky took a breath and locked his eyes on the Gear. "You leave me no choice. As an officer of the law, I order you to step aside. This is my last warning."

"Your stubbornness will be your downfall, human!" the Gear said. He began to raise a hand.

Ky gripped the handle of his sword tighter. "And yours the same! **RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" **He ducked down and arched his sword forward with a ball of electricity engulfing him. The Gear stood half blinded by the light as he flew at him, and struck him hard.

Ky slid to a stop. He looked down on the fallen Gear who laid on the ground, stunned. "I'm sorry," he said and dashed further into the forest.

The Grove opened up before his eyes. It was a peaceful place, although dark. The sun struggled to push through the trees, leaving nothing but shade throughout its land. The flora was cloaked in that darkness, and was actually living vividly. He sensed the fauna around him, too. What a strange place this was.

Ky never knew why, but part of him always found forests to be a comfort to him for some reason. The grass gave in under his boots as he walked in. There were tiny balls of light moving about like fireflies. In the distance, there were more stone landmarks, although these were not graves, they were rocks piled together or carved. There was one that was a high archway that led into nothing. There were stones lining a stream, and by it sat a figure, female by the shape.

She had her back to him, completely unaware of his presence. She wore a long black and white shoulderless dress. The open shoulders of her dress showed her soft pale skin. Her hair was a strange cobalt blue with the sides held up by yellow bows.

This gentle maiden looked too innocent to be in this dreadful place.

He approached her from behind and stopped a few feet behind her. He moved silently like a stalking cat.

"Miss, I don't know why you're here but I heard there's a Gear—"

The girl suddenly snapped her head around with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape at the sound of his voice. She looked at him like he was some horrible monster. Then she screamed. She jumped to her feet and began to back away.

"No!" she screamed. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Wait." Ky held a hand out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now calm down."

She shook her head. "Why do people have to do this? I'm sorry. I can't stop it!"

He saw tears in her eyes and as he looked at those eyes, he noticed they were red. He thought for a moment he had mistaken their color but he was wrong. Now why on Earth would—

His own eyes were shocked when two wings, one green and the other white burst from her back. Her dress was thrown from her body, exposing a form fitting leather outfit. It was replaced by a short jacket with white sleeves and an open belly. A bikini robbed her of her modesty and black stockings reached up to her thighs. Ky was ashamed just to look at her. Then he saw a tail . . .

Her green wing raised and took shape of a hooded grim reaper and punched him with one great fist. He went flying and rolled across the grass until he came to a stop on his side.

His mouth hung agape as looked at her. So that gentle maiden by the stream, the sort of image found in a fairytale had turned into a Gear. He blinked at her almost stupidly. That image still remained in his mind, though.

"You're a Gear?"

"Yes, I'm a Gear," she said. She sounded ashamed of the fact. The way she cried, how she held herself in the moment of fear— This was no Gear, but a girl. An innocent girl.

He loosened his grip on his sword and held a hand up. "If you'll hold back . . ."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can. Please go away."

He sat up. "I will not. I am officer Ky Kiske of the IPF. I was sent here in response of a report of a Gear." He looked her up and down. "But . . ."

She took a step back. "You're going to try to kill me, too. That's why you're here."

"No, I—!"

"Go away! Please! I don't want anyone hurt anymore!" she said.

Her white wing then formed the figure of an angelic woman, but he soon found that was nothing angelic about it. It thrust its arms forward with its hands pointing downwards. Ky began to get up, and the decision to move may have saved his life, or maybe a few body parts. A sharp shard of ice burst from the ground where his body had been laying defensively. Instead, it knocked him backwards. He stumbled, close to falling, but he kept his footing.

He pulled his sword close to his body. A part of him wanted to fight after the attacks but he had to remind himself of the girl behind those wings and tail. And those eyes...the eyes of an outcast who's lone sin that condemned the to being a pariah was something beyond their control...something in him refused to harm one with such eyes. Why was it he part of him felt he could empathize with her just by seeing those eye?

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried, bringing Ky out of his thoughts.

Ky kept himself calm. "It's all right."

She wiped at her tears. "What?"

"I said it's all right."

She stood still and stared at him. She grew quiet. "But I just attacked you. No one ever said it's all right when I attack them."

"Miss, I don't see why people call you a Gear and want to hurt you." The girl stared at him and listened. "I don't see a Gear, I see a girl. You didn't really try to hurt me, did you?"

She hugged herself. "I didn't mean it. I did try to defend myself. I thought you were going to hurt me."

She seemed so peaceful, so innocent. What was this feeling that his heart knew her suffering? He felt sickened by it, that was understandable. But why was it that even the case? Why did he have this seeming instinct to help guide her out of her isolation?

He bit his lip before saying, "I won't now." He bent down and set his sword slowly to the ground, then stood again. "There." He watched her red eyes dart skeptically then rest on his figure again.

"What do you really want?"

"I came here in search of a Gear," he said. "But I don't see one." He passed her a light smile and she returned it shyly. "This case is closed. If you don't attack again."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean it."

"I said I forgive you. It's other people I'm worried about." As he spoke, he remembered the letter, the letter that brought him here which still sat on his desk in Paris. If he was sent here first, who else would follow? He was sure they wouldn't see the human side of her. His heart jumped at the thought. He quickly said, "You can't stay here. Other people will come for you. I was the first to be informed about this place."

"No. This is my home. I can't leave."

"Then would you rather have more people come here and to fight you?"

She shook her head.

"Then let me help you." He held a hand out to her.

No! Wait! Why was he doing this? The moment he stepped inside the Grove, she attacks him and now he was offering help? What was wrong with him? It was like she had some sort of spell on him.

"**IF ONLY YOU KNEW, BRAT."**

Ky's eyes widened as he heard that voice. He hadn't heard it since London, during the Crusades.

She stared at his hand for a few moments. She slowly began to reach out, then drew back as if his hand was full of needles.

He dropped his hand to his side. "Or not."

"Sorry," she said. She hugged herself and turned. "I'm not used to people."

_She doesn't trust me_, he thought.

"I don't blame you," he said. "You've been isolated most of your life. You're not happy."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I can tell. Are you truly happy here?"

She looked around herself, through the grasses, the forest and the stream he found her nearby. "I've been here most of my life," she said. "But—" She looked at him. "I . . .I haven't seen much outside the Grove." She paused.

"No!"

Something was going on in her mind.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He sighed. He was growing tired of convincing her, but he wasn't done yet. How could he try to convince a girl who had been living in isolation and darkness to finally step out into the world, a world that could easily kill her just for being born the way she was.

"Tell me," he said.

She kept her head and gaze away from him. "People hate me."

"I know. But people will come looking for you. And they won't be like me. Let me help you. Let me . . . Let me take you somewhere safe where no one will bother you or know you're a Gear."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. But will you?" He held his hand out again. She stared at it. Her tears had dried but there was still a glassiness to them. A glimmer.

Then, finally she reached out and took one of his hands. He instinctively wrapped his hand around hers. They were soft and fragile. His were cold and calloused from under his glove.

After they touched, Ky sighed. It was a sigh of relief. Phase one was through.

"Well, why don't we start now?" he said. "I don't want to waste any time." Not letting go of her hand, he bent down and picked up Thunderseal. He then gave her hand a tug. She gave way, with her feet taking her first steps like they were pulling off of Velcro.

They walked through the forest hand in hand like lovers, with Ky leading. He never held a woman's hand in escort, or anytime. But this felt natural. Her skin was soft and warm. He wondered if she could feel his through his gloves.

"**AWW. HOW TOUCHING. MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT."**

The voice again. Ky wondered what it was or if he was just hallucinating.

No, he wondered what she was thinking . . .of him, what was going to happen to her. He could feel some resistance but he didn't have to drag her. Was she starting to trust him? He hoped she did, otherwise it would make it more difficult. He didn't want another enemy, especially her. She proved to be a powerful Gear.

She announced herself as Dizzy. She was a mystery to herself as well to him, which didn't help him much. She told the tale of the village and a blind girl. A friendship with the girl made her feel human . . .like the human girl he saw before him. She explained it all as they walked.

The girl, Josephine, had wandered into the forest and grove when they first met, and with her blindness she couldn't see what people feared. She called her an angel when Dizzy found the poor girl, lost and scared. She called her an angel, sent by God. She never found out what brought her back, not then. And she didn't care. Maybe he was blind, too.

The two found a friendship, the only friendship she had at that time. The two explored and played. Dizzy said they tried to catch fish and picked fruit when they were together.

But their friendship ended about a year ago and the departure wasn't pleasant. It happened when the girl finally gained sight after many surgeries, and when she finally saw her— Josephine discovered what she really was. That friend betrayed her and hated her just like every other human.

"**HUMANS FEAR WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND, THEY DESTROY."**

Ky shook his head after the voice, as Dizzy continued. She and the rest of the village saw the Gear in her. They called her a demon and cast her out through fire and rage. And now he was taking her back, back to the past. But she would be in safer hands now. She was with a knight. She was a girl, not a Gear.

What a world this had become.

But the last thing she explained was the last of her story. It sounded more like a reminder. She spoke of the Gear he met before the Grove. Testament, she called him; a self-proclaimed protector of the she-Gear. He knew if he told her about their incident, she would be upset, so he kept his mouth shut and pretended he never heard of him. But it wasn't going to be so simple.

His grip on Dizzy's hand tightened when he heard something in the forest with them, something he let his guard down on. He had been too busy talking with Dizzy to notice. He was rammed across the side and thrown into the ground. He landed hard on his back.

He looked up at the tree shade and sky, the wind knocked out of him while he heard, "Testament, no!" He turned his head to see Dizzy's protector armed with his eyes locked on him. The only thing keeping him at bay was Dizzy. She stood in front of him with her wings and arms spread.

"Testament, leave him alone."

"Dizzy, get out of the way. He's a Gear killer!"

Slowly, she looked over her wing and went silent. Her eyes no longer held their red trust. "Ky?" she said. "Are you lying to me?"

He sat up. "Dizzy . . ."

Testament pointed at him. "He attacked me to get into the grove. To get to you, Dizzy, and now look. He's lured you out. Like an animal. He'll kill you. He'll try to kill both of us if I don't do anything about it." He stepped forward and past Dizzy. Ky quickly got up.

"Dizzy!" he said. "Stop him! I don't want to hurt anyone here."

The Gear laughed and lunged for him. He went past Dizzy as if she didn't exist, and swung his scythe. Ky jumped back and held the blade of his sword up.

They struck. They slashed their blades over and over with neither getting through each other's defenses. Their blades clashed and chimed. Nearby, Dizzy watched. She looked horrified, with her eyes wide and her hands bunched together below her chin. Ky saw her at the corner of his eye as he fought the other Gear. He spun, losing sight of her time to time. There were moments where he saw nothing but black as she came closer to the fight. And then, she grabbed a hold of Testament's arm. The two were in mid-swing. Ky had to pull back quickly.

Once safe, Dizzy pulled Testament aside, pulling on him hard. "Stop it," she said. "Stop it!" She stood between the two again.

Testament obeyed and Ky backed down, too, but kept on his guard.

"Dizzy," Testament said, "Get away."

She tugged on his arm. "No. Don't hurt him. He just wants to help me."

"Why do you think this human would want to help you?"

She stared at him with those soft red eyes. "He won't hurt me," she said. "If he wanted to he would have done it when he came into the grove." She lowered her head and licked her lips. "I attacked him."

"I'm sure you had reason," Testament said.

She shook her head. " He came to tell me people are coming here. He wants to take me somewhere safe."

Testament stamped his scythe into the ground beside him like a flag pole and looked at Ky with fiery eyes. "This human cannot replace the promise I gave to you. You are to stay in the grove where it is truly safe."

"That won't be enough," Ky said. "I was given a letter stating bounty hunters will be coming in search of a Gear. Her. I, too, came here for that reason. But now that I see her, I cannot bring myself to take upon that bounty. So I decided to get her out of here before someone else finds her."

"No," Testament said. "She will not leave here. People like you—"

"That's unnecessary," Ky said.

"Please stop arguing," Dizzy said then, holding her ears. "You're almost as bad as these two." She raised her shoulders, and as she did, her wings took their forms and pointed at each other in silent threats. The green hooded wing had its fist bunched while the white one flipped its middle finger at the other.

"I'm sorry," Ky said after looking at them, then let his eyes fall on Testament.

"How can I convince you she will be safe with me."

"By leaving," he said, and twitched his scythe.

"Stop it," Dizzy stepped up to the other Gear and took his arm. She shook it lightly like a child. "Testament, I want to go."

He put a hand on her head. "I cannot let you. The grove is where you belong. It's your home, isn't it?"

She put a finger to her mouth, looked at Ky, then to Testament again. "Let me go. I want to see the outside again. It will be different. Won't it, Ky?"

"She shouldn't live her life in solitude," Ky said "It's no way to live. Hiding isn't the answer."

Testament glowered. "Keep talking."

"Maybe _she _should." He gestured to Dizzy.

Being the center of attention, Dizzy looked between them. "Umm, I think . . . I think I would like to go. I trust him. He's nice."

Such a thing coming from a Gear made him smile lightly. No! A girl! Stop thinking of her as a Gear dammit!

"Dizzy," Testament began.

She released his arm and tottered to Ky. She grabbed a hold of his arm instead. She held close to him as if he were her new protector. "See?"

The whole thing was starting to get awkward. Very awkward.

There was a long moment of silence; then Testament pointed at Ky's Thunderseal. "Then what do you think of that sword in his hand, Dizzy?"

She looked down on it. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it," she said. "It's kind of pretty."

"That sword is dangerous, Dizzy. It may look pleasant, but it will cut you, like it has to numerous Gears before it."

_The same could be said of a scythe..._ the knight thought irritably, sparing a glance at Testament's own blade, yet kept his face completely blank to avoid the risk of another possible fight. "I assure you, Thunderseal will never touch her flesh," Ky said. He unconsciously put his free hand against Dizzy beside him. When he noticed what he was doing, Testament was sneering and he felt Dizzy's warm flesh against his hand. He quickly let go and took one small step away from her. "Sorry."

Testament kept that hateful look on his face, with it more stronger after he had put his hand on her. "Either way, you cannot convince me, human, no matter how you—"

"Testament," Dizzy said, "Please let me go." She then turned her head to Ky with her soft red eyes melting into him. As he looked back at them, he believed he could never hate her, even if she was a terrible Gear like Justice in hiding. They were so startling, so innocent… so beautiful.

"**KAMI, KILL ME NOW! BLARGHHHHH!"**

He swallowed hard before he said, "As a knight, as a man of his word, and honor to God—"

"A knight, exactly!" Testament said.

"Now you listen," Ky began, but before he could finish, Dizzy put her hands over her ears.

"Not again," she muttered.

Ky quickly silenced himself. The other Gear meanwhile was staring at him, like an unapproving father. Ky said nothing to him, although, he had a mouthful to say. He took Dizzy by the shoulder, feeling her flesh again while he looked across at Testament. He apologized at the air between them.

All three of them went silent while Dizzy concentrated on her attached wings who remained in their forms over her. She slowly came out of her invisible corner and looked at Testament first.

"Necro says the grove is the safest place..." she began slowly.

"Then Necro is correct."

The white wing waggled an unapproving finger at Testament. "...but Undine says you don't have the right to run my life," she continued, then looked at Ky with those beautiful eyes. "I'm going with Ky."

"Dizzy..."

"I'm going with Ky," she repeated.

Testament's face dropped. "I don't see why you have decided this. But . . .but I will make sure you will be all right. No matter where you are." He raised an arm level to his chest and stood there. When he did, a black object, a crow-like bird, descended from the shadows and perched on his naked forearm. It picked under its wing after settling.

"I'd like that." She turned her attention to Ky and took his arm again. She glanced at Testament before she got her new guardian going down the path with a tug. As they moved, Ky felt Testament's eyes heavy on him.

Location Unknown…..

A red haired woman sat on a luxurious bed, going over what happened today.

"**SO THE BRAT HAS FEELINGS FOR HER, EVEN IF THEY JUST MET. THIS COULD WORK TO MY ADVANTAGE."**

The woman lay back on the bed.

"**WHEN I GET FREE, I'LL DESTROY **_**THEM **_**AND ESPECIALLY**_**HIM!**_** THEN BRAT, WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY."**

The woman closed her eyes as if to sleep.

"**DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME, UZUMAKI NARUTO."**

End of chapter. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review.

"Voices" is by Rev Theory. It's Randy Orton's entrance music. For those who don't know who he is, I will reach through your computer screen and RKO you. All hail The Viper!


End file.
